


Weird Moments

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hammocks, Hand Job, Hurt Misha, Insecure Jensen, Jared prank, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Talk, Toys, domestic stuff, jensen watching, wives know it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: When Jensen and Misha get trapped in a Sex Shop, Jensen realized that Misha is open minded about sex. Way too much for JensenEverything leads to a weekend with love, struggles and a surprising phone call





	1. Sexshop

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited
> 
> This is my first really long "Cockles"-Smut-Fluff.  
> I had this spontaneous idea for a one-shot and now it is a story with round about five or six chapters.
> 
> Feel free to write what you think about it. I appreciate any comment.  
> Love you all

“Jared!!!”

Jensen was yelling and bumping against the door, trying to get it open. He heard his 'brother' chuckling on the other side and Jensen could imagine the wide grin on Jared's face. He possibly was live streaming or tweeting about it.

“I kill you when I get out here. This time for real...”

The only answer he got, was a “Have fun”

“Come on, it's not that bad”, Misha smiled, chewing some cookies, which looked like little penises. He leaned against the counter, his gaze wandering amused around.

“He trapped us in a Sex-Store, Mish. That's weird.”

Jensen moved around the corner, grabbing the telephone. Dead. This fucking Moose had thought about everything.

“You should relax and take a walk through the shelves. Maybe you find something to spice up your Sex life.”

Misha moved to the first of the shelves, holding up a black cane. With a serious expression, he looked over to Jensen, pointing with the cane to his co-worker.

“Get undressed, Cowboy”, he ordered in a voice conformable to Danneel's. When he saw Jensen's irritated expression, he burst into laughter, whipping away tears of joy.

“You are so prude, Jen?”

“I'm not... Danneel has a dildo and some handcuffs. We just don't need more.”

“Prude!!!! You are missing out some very pleasurable things.” Misha moved on, examining the row with colorful things Jensen didn't really know what they were for.

“And you are the expert, or what?” He followed Misha, interested and annoyed at the same time. The elder man chuckled and licked his lips mischievously. He grabbed an anal

plug, flipped it around in his hand and put it back with a light shake of his head.

“I think, you can't know what you like if you don't try. I mean, how do you know, if it feels pleasurable to have a dick shove up your ass, if you never tried? How do you find out,

that a little pain can be extremely pleasing and arousing, if you get never slapped on your ass?”

He shrugged and grabbed another anal plug and concentrated on reading the description. Jensen opened his mouth to answer, but then realized, what he had heard out of the

mouth of his friend and he felt a sudden flush heating his face.

“You did?”

Misha looked up, still an amused expression on his face.

“I did many things, Jens. You must be more detailed in your question?”

“Sleeping with... I mean... but you aren't gay or what?” Jensen stumbled flushing even more by the fact, that he felt like a young pubescent boy.

“Look. It's quite simple. I love my wife. She is gorgeous, my partner in crime, the missing piece of my shattered soul. But that doesn't mean I am chained up to her. We both think

life offers so many pleasures, so many experiences and so many love, why not taking it? And to answer the first part of your question”; Misha furrowed his brows, staring

directly into the green eyes of his co-worker, “ I do sleep with men... and it's damn hot. You can't imagine how good it feels to get pinned on a mattress, get fucked hard. Every

trust hitting the sweet spot until everything turned white in your mind.”

He winked and turned around, disappearing around a corner, heading to the area with DVDs.

“That's so weird”, Jensen mumbled to himself.

He had to admit he and Danneel had talked about it. Talked about what they could handle, what they may try. She had told him, that she was interested in having sex with a

woman, just for finding out how it felt. Too his surprise, he had been okay with the imagination, that Danneel might sleep with a woman some day in the future. In return she

had allowed him to try sleeping with a man, if he ever had the craving. Jensen shook his head, moving forward.

Jeez, there were so many things for sale. He was overwhelmed by the pictures, which were pure pornographic. Jensen grabbed one of the dildos, which looked like a real human

penis and not like an alien dick. It has a normal size, a thick vein on the underside.

“Can't believe that this fit”; he mumbled, imagining himself laying on a bed. Misha's hands caressing his ass cheeks while he pumped the dildo....

“What”, he blinked, dispelling this thought, he had forbidden himself- out of his head.

He would kill Jared, he really would. Jensen threw the dildo back into the shelf, moving on. His gaze wandered, impressed by the amount of toys, clothes and other things. Do

people really need that all to get aroused, to pimp up their sex life?

Misha was laughing somewhere around the corner, appearing a few seconds later with a book in his hand.

“Hilarious”, he smiled, showing Jensen the cover of the book. It was the one Vicky had written.

“Who knows, what I will find here... You join me?”

Jensen shook his head.

“No, I'm off. That's too much on too little space.”

Misha tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, then his gaze wandered down.

“You should get rid of this.”

He pointed with his finger on Jensen's crotch. His pants braced over his arousal.

“Jared will be amused for the rest of his life if he's gonna see you with that tent.”

Misha winked and gave Jensen a half sided smile, then nodded into the direction of some cabins.

 

The cabin was small, looking like a photo booth. An armchair out of leather stood in the middle of the small room, right next to a small rack with tissues, condoms and lube.

Jensen flopped on the chair, closing his eyes and taking some deep breath. A voice rang out of some speakers, making Jensen flinch. His eyes popped open and he saw a screen

embedded into the dark painted wall. Some big breasted girls were dancing around touching themselves and throwing kisses into the air.

Next to the screen were some buttons to regulate the volume. Jensen turned the sound off and leant back again in the chair, closing his eyes once more.

Inhale...exhale. Inhale... exhale.

Jensen hoped to calm down, to get rid of his arousal without masturbating, but instead his cock was twitching in protest. Jensen opened his trousers with a sigh and shoved it

down his legs until it was tangled around his boots. The slip followed quickly, releasing his hard cock. Jensen moved with his butt to the edge of the chair, leaning back until he

was nearly laying.

An awkward feeling was taking over and for a moment he thought, that Jared would open the cabin, holding a camera in his hand, laughing about his funny prank.

But nothing happened and so he curled his hand around his cock, stroking him lazily.

The girls on the screen were still dancing, but none of them was attractive for him.

So he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on something pleasurable. He tried to visualize Danneel with her long hair and her luscious curves. For a few seconds her face

materialized in front of him, he smiled, playing with her hair. A groan escaped his lips and he sped up, teasing his tip with his thumb.

Danneel's face faded and Misha's blue gaze popped up. Parted lips, his tongue wetting them. Jensen felt his cock twitching and a warm flush floated his body.

 

When Misha stepped down the stairs, leaving the first floor, he found Jensen sitting on the last step, staring at an imaginary point on the carpet.

“Done?”; he asked amused, stuffing some journals into a bag, he obviously had found somewhere upstairs.

“Hmm?” Jensen flinched, turning his head to his co-worker.

“Did you find a way to solve your little problem?,” he winked, sitting down next to Jensen.

“Yeah, sure... simple thing”, he stammered, nodding way too much.

Misha put down his bag, looking at his friend with pulled up eyebrows.

“Jens, what's going on? I feel some tensed atmosphere here. Did I do something wrong?” Misha knew, he sometimes talked before thinking and sometimes this was annoying for others.

Jensen didn't answer. Instead, he buried his face in his hands, sighing sadly.

“No, it's just.” He stopped, shaking his head.

“You know, you can talk to me about everything. Even if it's awkward. Just spit it out.”

“I... well I thought of you... while I...” Jensen stumbled. His hand wandered to his neck rubbing the skin with his fingers.

“While what, Jens?”

His face turned bright red and he stared at the ceiling.

“Masturbating...”, he whispered, as if he wasn't allowed to talk about it. “I'm sorry... this is... I don't know. It just... happened.”

He looked at Misha, surprised to see him smile mildly. His blue eyes were twinkling without anger or hate.

“You don't have to excuse yourself, Jensen. To think about someone is... normal. Imagination is a good way to get aroused.”

“It's weird... I imagine you sucking my dick.... Jeez, I never came that hard, when I jerk myself off. But...I...this is.” The words tumbled out of his mouth.

“What do you find weird? That you are thinking about a man, or that you thinking about you beloved co-worker.”

He presented Jensen a one-sided smile, but the younger man fell silent, biting his lip insecurely.

“When the thought about you aroused me like that, how might it be, when... fuck... I, god, just forget, what I said. This must be that shop here...”

Misha put his hand on the arm of his friend, squeezing it gently.

“I am not that averse to help you, Jen. If it is this, what you thought about.”

Jensen jumped on his feet, looking at Misha as if he had changed into an ugly monster. His cheeks had turned into a tomato and Misha could count every freckle on the red

skin. He lifted his hands in defense.

“Think about it. You have all time in the world to figure out, what this here means to you. Maybe, it is really just the atmosphere of that shop. Can't tell ya.”

His hands fall back into his lap and he pressed his fingertips against each other.

“But, if you need me, I am gonna be there... always and any time, Jens!”


	2. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend with Misha began and Jensen is more than insecure.

He didn't exactly know how long he sat in his car, parking in front of Misha's house. A month ago his life changed in a way, he never had accepted, just because of being  trapped in a sex shop with his best friend. The aftermath of Jared's prank was a long talk with Danneel and the fact, that he wanted to try to have sex with a man. With Misha!

Danneel was okay with that, supported him in his decision. Faster as he could think about, she and Vicky had arranged a long weekend.

Vicky and the kids had flew down to Texas to spend a girls and kids weekend in Austin and Jensen had moved to the other way.

The last few days, his thoughts had circled around this weekend and he felt excited, afraid, confused.

Danneel had laughed about him, telling him, that everything would be okay, and that he was glad, it was Misha and not a random guy.

 

Jensen flinched, as someone was knocking at his car window. He turned his head and saw Misha next to his car, his arms crossed in front of his chest, the mandatory

mischievous grin on his face. Jensen opened the door, smiling awkwardly.

“I thought you were glued against the seat of your car”, Misha brought up. Picking the bag out of the car.

“How long did you know, that I am here?”

  
“Since the moment you arrived an hour ago. It's warm, windows are open and this car is not that silent, Jens. And I am old, but not cloth-eared.”

He closed the trunk, heading back to the house and Jensen followed, feeling completely stupid. He admired Misha for being so careless with some things.

He was a dreamer, who didn't think of what could go wrong, but focused on what could be better. And it seemed, that he had the opinion, life would be much better after this weekend.

“Come in, but don't look at the mess in here. Sometimes I have the feeling more then two monsters are living here...” Misha climbed over a sculpture out of something Jensen identify as candy paper, branches and tinsel, which rested in the middle of the entrance.

He moved on, kicking some shoes aside and cursed under his breath, when he stepped – barefoot as he was – on a small blue building brick.

“Wanna get your bag in your room, while I try to brew a coffee. The room with the minion on the door. Vicky's idea.”

Misha threw the bag back to Jensen and headed hobbling to the kitchen.

 

This 'Chaos' was one thing, he loved about being at Misha's home. It was a creative hodgepodge. A house, were you could see, that people were living and loving in. Jensen got

up the stairs, watching the new photos of his chicken, Misha had nailed against the wall. Toys were laying around and a big picture, obviously painted by the kids, hung over a

cupboard. Slowly he headed to the guestroom, which was prepared for him. The bed was freshly made and to his surprise, he found a card and some self made cookies on the comforter.

“Have fun and don't regret, whatever you are doing xoxo Vicky”

 

“This woman is precious, Mish”, Jensen said to himself, testing one of the cookies and decided immediately, that they were the best he had ever eaten. He put the bag on a small bench in front of the bed, grabbing some toiletries and carried them into the small bathroom, which, he knew, was the guest bathroom.

“Coffee...”, Misha shouted from downstairs and Jensen moved back to the kitchen.

His co-worker was filling to cups with the brown liquid, putting them on a tray together with cream and sugar.

“Let's go out. Relishing some sunshine without kids yelling at the chicken”, he suggested and both men moved outside.

Misha sat down on the brown stone stairs, stretching his legs and wiggling with his toes.

“You know. It's so strange and likewise relaxing to be here without West climbing my back and trying to choke me”, he chuckled, handing one mug to Jensen, who had settled down on the other side of the tray.

“Yeah, saw the live stream. He is a really expressive kid.” Jensen sugared his coffee and took a sip, his eyes on Misha. The dark-haired was concentrated on finding the right amount of cream in his drink. He had stuck his mug between his knees, pouring cream in it with the right hand, while stiring it with the other hand.

“Yes he is...”, he answered after a few seconds. Misha lifted his mug, slurping his coffee and nodded with a smile.

Then he looked over to Jensen, shielding his face with a hand over his eyes.

“Why did you stay out that long?”; he asked directly.

Jensen shrugged, turning the mug in his hands.

“Maybe, I am afraid of my own courage. Don't know. It's still weird.”

“Weird is my ugliest word of the last month,” Misha joked. He couldn't count how often Jensen had used it, to describe what was happening between them.

“I can turn to strange, if you like it more”, Jensen retorted with a smile.

“Joke aside, Jens. I say it again... if you feel uncomfortable, if you want me or don't want me to do something... just tell me. Don't be too polite to hold back, okay? And please don't think you have to prove a point. If this weekend is just about sitting on a sofa and watching football, it's okay. We can do everything, but he haven't to. You define the way we go.”

Misha turned around a bit, leaning against the wall. He draw up his knee, resting an arm loosely on it.

“I know that, Mish. And I trust you. It's really just... you know.” He took a deep sip out of the mug, closing his eyes, while swallowing the hot and strong coffee.

“What about watching a movie tonight. Relaxing on the sofa and... tomorrow we gonna start this adventure, huh?”

“Sounds hilarious”

 


	3. Breakfast, Boats and toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a breakfast and a boat-trip Misha and Jensen decided to move a step forward

 

It was so uncomplicated. They were sitting on the big sofa, next to each other, a nasty comedy c-movie running on the screen. Popcorn was spread all over the cushion and an amount of beer bottles stood like an army on the table.

Their stomachs were filled with burgers and fries.

Misha's feet rested on the coffee table. He was following the movie, his hand wrapped around the bottle.

“This movie is stupid, but I can't stop watching it. Does that shark really has tentacles?”; he asked, his voice a bit slurry. Jensen looked over and started to laugh.

“What's so funny?”

“You look exactly like EndverseCas right know. This expression. So confused and so stoned, even the three day old beard fits perfectly.”

Misha pouted.

“I'm not stoned, I just found a beer store and I drank it. And I did get washed up for any orgy... I showered this morning.”

He looked back to Jensen and tried to be serious, but within seconds he burst out in laughter as well.

“O jeez”, Jensen gasped, wiping the tears away, which were running down his face. He didn't even know, why it was so funny, that he couldn't stop laughing right now. Meanwhile, Misha laid flat on the sofa, pressing his hands on his stomach. He was shaking by laughter, his face wet of tears as well.

“I have to pee”, he whined, getting up more or less elegant, “ or there will be a mess here.” He swayed around the table and moved in snake lines to the bathroom.

Jensen spread himself on the cushion. He closed his eyes and tried to stop laughing. The wonderful feeling of an alcohol caused tiredness crawled up his bones, mixed up with the picture of an Endverse Misha watching up for the orgy.

 

It was already bright day, when Jensen woke up, an awful taste of beer in his mouth and the need to go to the toilet. But it was so comfortable, wherever he was laying on. He blinked and looked around slowly. Something was moving beside him and an arm flopped on his chest, accompanied with a soft snore. Slowly, Jensen lifted the arm and rolled over, landing painfully on the floor between sofa and table. Now he knew, where he was.

“Did it hurt, when you fall from heaven?”, Misha mumbled, one eye open, the other hidden behind the edge of a pillow.

“Isn't that my shibboleth, angel?”

“Oh, you are in role play this morning. Good to know. So.. what about I play the maid, who tried to make some breakfast and you play...”

“...the hunter who killed the ghost in the toilet.”

“Sounds good...”, Jensen smiled, getting up. Now, when he was standing, he felt the pressure on his bladder and headed to the bathroom in the first floor.

 

After a look in the mirror, Jensen decided to take a fast shower and change clothes. He smelled like old beer, sweat and a very long day.

“What took you so long?”, Misha asked, when Jensen came back down, after a period of time.

“The monster dragged me in the shower.” Jensen sat on the bar chair, grabbing a piece of bacon, looking over to Misha, who stood in front of the oven, throwing pancakes in the air.

“A shower?... Good idea. Take control over the pancakes and give me ten minutes.”

 

Misha needed twenty. The pancakes were cold, the coffee as well. But they both didn't care.

“So, what do you suggest for today?” Misha peeled an orange.

Jensen shrugged, smearing some honey on his toast. He had thought about it while showering and he couldn't really decide what to do. Not that he hadn't ideas. But the thought of doing it after a plan, was not very arousing. He was old fashioned, wanted to do it out of the situation, the mood. Especially when it was his first time.

“Dunno... don't wanna do it like making hooks on a check list. That's not that romantic.”

“Okay.” Misha primed, than smiled after a few seconds.

“What about a boat trip? You know, I have this tiny boat thing. We could pack a basket with food and drinks. Get out on the ocean, swim a round in the water. Just looking to where it leads.”

“Yeah, cool. I can be your deck swab again”, Jensen grinned between two bits of toast.

His phone was ringing and when he looked on the display, he saw the income of a Whats App.

“Oh it's Danneel. She send a picture.”

He opened the message and had to smile immediately. It shows a picture of the kids. West, JJ, and Maison, the twins and even the boys of Jared. All lying on the big couch, sleeping. In the background Vicky and Gen holding up a “Yes”-Sign. Danneel's eye filled the left corner of the picture.

He showed Misha the picture, who crunched his nose amused, reading the message aloud. “Mommy's vs kids. 1:0”

“How the hell did they do that? Sleeping pills?”

“Kinda cute, huh. Shall we send a picture back?”

“Yeah. And I knew what. Come, back into the living room. Lay on the sofa and look like a drunk”, Misha grinned. He just grabbed Jensen`s hand enthusiastically and pulled him with him. In the living room, Jensen flopped on the sofa, grabbing an empty bottle and played dead.

Misha ran back into the bathroom and came back looking like a painted whore. Smeared lipstick on his mouth and panda make up around his eyes.

Somehow, he managed to take a picture of them both without laughing. He sent it to Danneel with the comment “Daddy's vs life 0:1”

“Mish?”

“Yes, Jensen?”

“Get this shit out of your face or I'll fly home and never think of fucking a man again!”

Misha saluted “Aye Aye deck swab” and headed back to the bath.

 

The water was plain and dark, traversed with golden spots of the sun.

Misha had driven the boat to a small spot called Portage Bay. A bay, which belonged to a small island. They were surrounded by green trees and the dark water of the Pacific Ocean.

“This is a beautiful place.” Jensen was standing at the stern of the boot and let his gaze wander over the sandy beach and the dark green trees.

“Yeah, I like it as well. There are some quite nice islands around here.” The dark haired had unpacked the picnic basket and was eating a banana. “I am happy, that we moved up here.”

He threw the garbage into a bag and then pulled his shirt over the head.

“The water is not that cold in the bay as on the open water”, he explained, while climbing on the ship's rail.

“You really gonna swim here?”

Misha nodded and raised his hands. With a loud “Wooohooooo” he jumped into the water, head first. Jensen grabbed a bottle water and sat down next to the rail, observing Misha amused and worried. The dark haired emerged a few meters ahead, paddling on place.

“Come on, Jens.”

“Who will manhandle you back into the boot, when I'm in the water as well?”

“No one... we will be lost on the island. Like Robinson Crusoe and Freitag. All alone without civilization?”

Jensen turned his head, nodding to the coast behind him. A few houses were visible between the trees.

“Your a dork, Mish.”

“Come on...where is your fantasy?”

“Probably in bed with you...” Jensen answered and pressed his hand immediately on his mouth. He definitely had too much contact to Misha, because it seemed to him, that he had lost his ability to think before talking.

“I heard that, Jensen...”; Misha chuckled, paddling next to the boot to the stern, where a ladder leads to the surface of the ocean. He climbed up, shaking his head so intense that drops of water were swirling around. Jensen threw a towel to him and Misha rubbed his hair dry til damp spikes were pointing in every direction.

“Like what you see?”, Misha asked, when he saw Jensen`s gaze glued on his body. The younger man just nodded, wetting his lips in the typical very.

“I can't say, that you are unsightly.”

Misha sat down next to Jensen.

“What a nice compliment, Mr Ackles”, he grinned, leaning casually against the rail.

Jensen reached out a hand, wiping a strand of hair from Misha's forehead. It was soft and cool under his fingers, still damp from the ocean.

“Is it cheesy, when I say, that you are possibly the most beautiful man I have ever seen?”, Jensen said shyly, his face darken with embarrassment.

“It is cheesy... but I like it”, Misha whispered, leaning in until his forehead was leant against Jensen's.

“Have you thought about what you wanna do?”

Jensen nodded.

“Do you remember telling me, you have some toys under your bed? Can I see them?”

Misha chuckled, rubbing his nose against Jensen's.

“Sure, whatever you want.”

 

 

When they arrived back at Misha's home, all sweaty and warm from the boat trip, Misha directed Jensen straight into the major bedroom.

It was the first time, that Jensen saw the room, where Misha and Vicky share the bed together.

It was a cozy room. A big tree in front of the window, bathing the room in a cool, flickering light. The big bed was standing in the middle of the room, head against the wall. It was a simple wooden furniture, possibly build by Misha himself. A dark comforter was thrown over the pillows and blankets. Clothes were stapled on an armchair. A cupboard next to the door and a sideboard on the other side.

Misha walked straight over to the bed, kneeling next to the furniture. He leant down, fetching a wooden box from under the bed.

It was bigger than Jensen thought, sealed with a number lock.

“I don't want West to run a round with a strap-on on his head”; Misha grinned, while he fumbled the box open.

“Voila...” Misha invited Jensen with a gesture of his hand to look. The younger man walked over, looking forward to see the sexual treasure hidden under the bed. And Jensen was more than surprised. A variety of toys were sorted inside the box.

“This one is Vicky's favorite. Small, but an explosive little devil.” He was holding up a small oval thing with a cable at one side.

“Show me your palm”; Misha ordered, resting the “egg” inside Jensen's hand. Then he started the toy and it began to vibrate.

“Wow... “, Jensen gasped, chuckling over the sudden ticklish feeling on his palm.

“Imagine that at some delicate places.”

Misha switched the toy offand put it back into the box.

“And you use that all?”

Misha nodded.

“More or less. Some things are not make to use them too often. It's getting boring. The cane here... sometimes it's nice. But it loses it's charm, if you use it more than once in a while.” Misha explained seriously as if he was talking about a new recipe for a cake. Jensen didn't know, where he should look at first. And the thought that Misha uses everything was more than distracting.

“This is my favorite”, the dark haired grinned, pointing on a realistic looking dildo with a feet. “Feels great in my ass, not as good as a real cock, but good”; Misha smiled, his nose crunching that little winkles appeared next to his eyes. He grabbed the dildo and handed it over to Jensen.

It was heavier as imagined and felt surprisingly soft. Jensen flipped it around, examine it extensively.

“Show me”; he said suddenly, handing it back to Misha.

Misha squinted his eyes, his gaze dropped on the dildo in his hand, then back to Jensen.

“Can you be more detailed?”

Jensen started to rub his neck nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

“I want to watch you using it.... if it's okay. I mean... you...”

With a smirk Misha patted Jensen's shoulder throwing the dildo and a bottle lube onto the mattress.

“Take a seat on the chair... I'll be back in a few seconds.”

 

 

 


	4. Just watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen watched how Misha pleasured himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez,  
> i am so excited to read all your comments.  
> Thank you so much.
> 
> The next chapter is a smutty one and Jensen is more than curious and excited. :-)  
> No hate towards Vicky or Danneel. They are lovely and wonderful wives.

Jensen sat on the chair in front of the bed, staring onto the naked body of his friend, who kneeled on the mattress, his cock hard and leaking. It wasn't the first time he saw a man naked. Showering after sports, shooting scenes.

But it was the first time, seeing an aroused man naked, who was ordered to pleasure himself.

Misha looked seriously at Jensen, asking the toneless question if he was alright with what was happening. Jensen slowly nodded, licking his lips with the tip of his tongue.

He couldn't stop staring. Misha sat on his heels, with slightly spread legs. He had shifted backwards a bit, one hand pressed into the mattress next to his left food to gave Jensen a good view. The dildo Jensen had chosen and a bottle of lube were placed next to him.

Misha locked eyes with Jensen, while his right hand lazily curled around his cock, stroking up and down a few times.

Jensen dropped his gaze, resting on Misha's immense length. He saw first drops of precome dripping down on Misha's slender fingers. He collected the clear liquid with his finger and moved it between his legs, smearing it around his rim.

Jensen felt his own cock twitching in his jeans and sweat was running down his spine. He had never thought of watching a man masturbating, but the sight in front of him, aroused him in a way, he wasn't aware of. Misha had closed his eyes, massaging his balls gently. His hips was moving a little. Jensen could see the strong muscles of Misha's thighs moving under the tanned skin.

Misha's foreskin had slipped back, exposing the red moisturized tip of his cock. Jensen took a sharp breath, biting his lower lip. His hand wandered down, palming his own arousal through the fabric of his jeans, releasing some tension.

Misha's released his cock out of his grip and grabbed the dildo and the lube. He opened the bottle and squeezed a blob of the liquid on his hand. Then his wet hand closed around the shaft of the toy, moving up and down until the flesh colored texture was glistening all around.

“How do you want me to fuck myself?”; Misha asked, his voice a little rough.

“I... can you turn around... wanna see it...”, Jensen stuttered and Misha nodded devotedly.

He turned around, positioning the dildo on the bed, between his legs. It was on of Misha's and Vicky's favorite toys, with a weight in it's foot, to make it stand up properly on any surface.

Misha shifted slowly. His hands were resting on his ass cheeks, spreading them slightly. Jensen saw the tip of the dildo nudging against the anus and it felt like his own ass was puckering with pleasure. Misha settled himself on the toy slowly and every inch that disappeared inside him, was commented with an aroused moan.

 

He kept still, his head tilted back. Jensen was observing every motion. He saw the muscles on Misha's back working, when the dark haired slowly began to slide up and down. A squishing sound echoed through the room, combined with Misha's faltering breath.

Jensen gazed on the dildo and the feeling that he wanted to be at it's place, made him moan silently.

Every muscle of the trained body was working for the pleasure.

Misha steadied himself, his one hand, pressed on his thigh, while he was stroking his erection. His body shuddered with jolts of pleasure and Jensen conceived every move of his co-worker as gracious pure sex. His hand slipped to the buttons of his pants. He nearly yanked them open to be able to shove his hand into his boxer shorts. The sudden pressure and the feeling of his warm hand on the soft skin of his own cock made him gasp.

Misha turned his head, watching Jensen through half shut lids.

“That's so hot... you watching me...”, he whispered, his lips parted. He raised his speed and the stretch of the artificial cock in his ass made him groan. He closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of being filled and watched. Erratically he pushed into his fist, wanted to concentrate on the pleasurable knot in his belly, when he suddenly felt the insecure touch of hands on his ass.

“Can I fuck you with this?” Jensen whispered in Misha's ear, his voice needy and trembling.

The dark haired didn't answer, instead he flopped forward on his hands and feet. He raised his ass in the air the dildo still inside.

Jensen touched the hand warm silicon, moving it slowly in and out.

“So good, Jens... feels so good”, Misha moaned. Motivated by Misha's hot sounds, Jensen changed the angle of the toy, wanted to find the so called sweet spot. He felt the need to make Misha cry out for lust. Jensen thrust deeper into him and Misha started to whimper, collapsing on his forearms. He buried his face into the comforter, while he let his hand wander to his cock.

“Don't,”; Jensen breathed, “please, let me do that.” He pushed Misha's away hand and leaned forward, closing his own hand around the hard erection. Jensen adjusted his movements, pushing the toy inside to hit Misha's prostate, when his thumb slid over the swollen tip.

“Yes... please... harder, ...let me come...”, Misha stumbled, his hips dancing between strokes and thrusts.

Jensen sped up, clasping his fist tight around Misha's cock. “Come, Mish.. so hot, please, come for me...” the younger one begged.

It need just a few more hard thrust and Misha came with a feral outcry, convulsing with jolts of his climax. Jensen felt hot semen dripping on his hand. Slowly, he worked his co-worker through the orgasm, before he pulled the dildo out. Misha spread out on the bed, breathing heavily. His back was covered in sweat and he was still trembling.

Jensen stared onto the man in front of him, his heart was racing and his still nearly painful erection was pressed under layers of fabric. He crawled from the bed. “Need to...”; he started, looking to Misha , who had turned on his side, his head resting on a hand.

“Please wait”he said, when Jensen had reached the door. Misha crawled to the edge, leaving the bed. He crossed the gap between him and Jensen and got down on his knees, right in front of his friend.

“I caused that... will you allow me to fix it.”

“O—kay”.

“Lean against the wall”, Misha ordered and pushed his friend against the mural. His fingers curled around the waistband of Jensen's pants, pushing them and the boxer shorts slowly down the strong bowlegs. The released cock bounced up, hard and wet. Precome dripped down in a long glistening rope. Misha crawled nearer, one hand sliding up and down the outside of Jensen's muscular thighs. When he wrapped the other around the base of the hard length, Jensen breathed in sharply, pressing his hands against the wall in his back. He looked down in the moment, when Misha looked up. Blue eyes, clear and shiny, the pupils lust blown, when he slowly licked with his tongue over the sensitive tip. Jensen's head lolled back, bumping against the wall. Misha was gently, drawing circles around the glans, while stroking slowly up and down. “You like that, Jensen?”; he asked, kissing the wet slit what makes the blond actor groan. Jensen tried to realize what was happening right now, but everything in his head had shut down. Just the urgent feeling to come, to find release, was existing in his head.

He heard himself stutter something, what sounded like begging. He felt something warm around his cock and when he looked down again, he saw Misha with his cock balls deep inside his mouth. It sounded wet and slippery and Jensen felt like losing control. His hand were searching for something to steady himself and he found the dark shock of Misha's hair. The elder man moaned deeply around Jensen's cock, when he felt the soft tug on his head. He sped up and when Misha felt Jensen's' balls crawling near to the body, the muscles around his cock tensing, he sucked him in as deep as he could, humming against the soft skin.

Jensen came hard attended by a deep and long moan. His legs felt like jelly and he slid down the wall, collapsing on the cold floor.

Taking long breath to his nose, he tried to calm his racing heart. And with his slacken heartbeat, his mind stopped racing as well.

“You're okay?”

Misha's voice sounded like coming through layers of cotton. Soft, warm and hull.

Jensen just nodded.

He felt good and relaxed. And despite everything this awkward knot in his gut was still there.

Did he really get a blow job by Misha? Did he really saw him, riding an artificial cock like a Texan cowboy?

Slowly he opened his eyes, staring at the white ceiling.

Was it normal to feel like not really being attendant? Was it normal, that he felt like being part of a movie waiting for the director to call cut?

He felt Misha moving somewhere at his left.

“Jens. Look at me?”

He turned his head, seeing Misha worried gaze.

“Are you really okay? Don't lie to me.”

“I am, Mish. Feel a little bit...sticky and wobbly.” He answered, faking a smile as good as he could.

“Yeah, it smells a bit in here. See you downstairs?”

Misha got up on his feet, rubbing his knees and stretching his limbs. Then he left the room, not with out giving Jensen a soft smile.

 


	5. Negotiating terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's time for the fluffy part

Misha showered fast, driven by the feeling that Jensen wasn't as good as he told him minutes ago. He had seen the look on his face, after the orgasm had vanished.

Jensen had looked confused and irritated, although he had tried not to show it. After working for over eight years together, Misha knew him quite well, knew that he was hiding something.

He didn't want to force an answer or start a discussion.

For a moment he thought about canceling this weekend, but he shove the thought away. Jensen was into it. There was the spark of lust and the will to do it, but something was retaining him. Misha felt certain, that it wasn't the fear of having sex with a man, but he had no clue, what the problem was.

 

He was surprised to see Jensen in the yard. He was throwing a ball into the basket. Better said, he was throwing it against the wood around. Misha stayed in the kitchen, observing Jensen through the window.

He was throwing ball after ball forcefully with a grim and thoughtful face. Dribbling the ball around, jumping to dunk it in.

Then he moved to the end of the area, turned around and ran back to the basket. Again and again as if something was forcing him to do that.

Misha walked out, his hands buried in the back pockets of his jeans. Jensen must have heard the door, but he didn't react on the man, who now stood next to the playground, watching him silently.

“We should stop it”, Misha said after a while.

Jensen caught the ball.

“What you are talking about?”, he asked with an amused voice, still avoiding to look at Misha  
There he was, Misha thought. Self-confident at the outside. It was a role. It was Dean, who had been the perfect mask for insecurity.

“I schedule a flight for you. There might be one this evening.”

Jensen stopped abruptly, turning to Misha.

“You want me to go? Why?”

Misha climbed up the two steps which were separating the meadow from the playground.

“Because you don't want this. Nothing of this. You think, I didn't see your reaction? Your faked smile, your 'I'm fine'... It was wrong to launch this here.”

Misha shrugged, turning around with a said smile.

“You kick me out? Now?”

Jensen dropped the ball, closing the gap between him and Misha. He grabbed the arm of the elder one, turning him around roughly.

“I want this, Mish!” His voice was louder than he wanted, but he couldn't believe, that Misha send him back home.

Misha tilted his head, his face gloomy.

“Why are you lying to me, then? We can talk about it, figure it out. I have to know, what is going wrong... because I don't want to hurt you. That's not my style. And if you aren't honest, right now. Go home.”

Jensen sighed, clenching his jaws together.

“I can't. This would change everything...I am sorry...”

His gaze dropped to the ground. He released his grip on Misha's arm, getting ready to move away.

“God damn, talk to me”, Misha had raised his voice, touching Jensen roughly at his shoulder.

“Can't you stop it”; Jensen yelled, angry, sad, desperate. He turned around again forcefully, barging against Misha, who had come a step closer. Surprised about that sudden move, Misha jumped back, missing the steps behind him.

 

He flailed about, but couldn't hold the balance and landed hard on the dry pasture.

“Mish. Oh shit!” Jensen jumped down the steps, falling on his knees next to his friend.

“Ouch...”Misha whined, pressing his hand on his left ankle.

“Are you okay? I'm sorry... I'm sooo sorry, I...”

Jensen didn't saw the slap in the face coming.

“Stop panicking and give me a hand, Jens.”

Jensen got up again, holding out his hand to pull Misha on his feet. The dark haired twisted his face in pain, when he tried to strain his foot.

“Help me to the hammock and get me some ice out of the cooler. Think I have sprained my ankle a bit.”

Misha jumped on one foot to the hammock, Jensen at his side. When he had settled down, Jensen nearly run into the kitchen and appeared moments later with a towels and ice.

He put the ice into the towel and knot the end together. Then he slowly pressed the ice onto the foot.

When Jensen felt the soft touch of a hand on his, he looked up, a sad expression on his face.

“I don't want you to go, Jens. But when I said that it can't go on like that, I meant it.... Come here, please.”

Misha patted on the free space next to him.

Jensen hesitated, but then he crawled carefully on the shaking hammock. Before he laied down, Misha spread out an arm.

A smile showed up on Jensen face. He rested his head on Misha's shoulder, starring into the green ceiling of leafs above him.

“Everyone will hate me...”, Jensen mumbled.

“I will never hate you... Danneel will never hate you as well as Jared... so why do you think think that...you stubborn ass butt.”

Misha buried his face in the soft short hair.

“They will and you will... because I lied to you all”, Jensen continued with a weak voice. He lifted his hand, grabbing Misha's hand, which was resting on his chest.

“If I promise and I swear by everything I love, that I won't hate you, will you tell me now, what's going on.”

He brushed over Jensen's hand with his thumb, ignoring the pulsating pain in his ankle.

“You were right, when you said, that I am not okay. And I wasn't after what happened upstairs. I'm freaking out. It's not because I don't want to do this. It's because I WANT it. I want this...YOU. I want you so badly. But it's not just...”, he fell silent, pressing Misha's hand.

“Do you want more, Jensen? More than just this experience?”

Jensen nodded.

“I love Danneel so much. She is my - as you would say – partner in crime. She is my love, the mother of my children. How the fuck can it happen then, that I...fall for someone else? And you are so kind to help me look over the edge of the plate and I use you, because I know you would never had accept this here, when you would have know that I...I love you.”

Jensen felt Misha petrifying for a moment, then he heard the dark laugh of his co-worker, which come from somewhere deep inside.

“I reveal my deepest secret and you are laughing? What the fuck is so funny about this?” Jensen wanted to get up, a little offended about Misha's outburst. But the dark haired grabbed his friend holding him back. Jensen dashed against Misha's chest and he felt the warm breath of him against his neck.

 

“You love me”, he heard Misha whispered, his voice still filled with amusement. He had one arm crossed over Jensen's chest, holding him down. The other was loosely resting on Jensen's tummy. “And Danneel doesn't know it...”, he concluded and Jensen's nodded.

“I can't help you with Danneel, you should call her later on. But I can solve your other problem.” He buried his face into the crook of Jensen's neck, his mouth next to Jensen's ear.

“I wasn't honest as well, Jens. I suggested to help you out and it was a bit out of self interest.”

“I don't understand...”

“Come on, Jens. You're a smart guy. You just have to put one and one together.”

Misha breathed some butterfly kisses on the soft freckled skin of Jensen's neck, waiting for an answer.

“Wait. Does it mean, what I think it means?”

Perception hit him with an iron fist, and he suddenly felt dizzy. Something warm and tickling was flooding his stomach.

“What do you think?”

Jensen felt Misha giggle against his shoulder, his embrace tightened around his chest, holding Jensen closer.

“You love me back?”

“Woooohooo, good combination Watson.” Misha bit gently into the soft flesh, making a moan escape from Jensen's lips.

“Promising sound. But the next episode of this cheesy tear-jerker is called. 'Calling your wife.”

Misha opened his arm, releasing Jensen out of his embrace.

“I can't”, the younger one said.

“You have to... As much as I want to do dirty things to you right know, I won't touch you again, before you get things straight. The requirements have changed and we have to negotiate the terms.”

 


	6. Go and have fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negotiating terms meant for Misha that Jensen had to talk to Danneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.  
> Thank you so much for all the nice comments and kudos.  
> I appreciate that very much and I am so happy...

With his leg resting on the coffee table Misha sat on the big couch, flipping through a book, without really paying attention.

He had needed three attempts to make Jensen call Danneel. He first had helped Misha into the room again, grabbing new ice and changing the wet towels. Then he had cleaned up, throwing the garbage into the bin, washing the dishing and brewing some coffee.

When everything was done, he took his phone and moved out into the garden. This was half an hour ago.

He heard him talking, but didn't understand the words. Sometimes he was walking up and down across the window, with an uninterpretable expression on his face.

Misha was short before calling his wife, who was with Danneel right now, to ask how her mood was, when the door opened and Jensen came in.

He was still on the phone.

“I hand you over”, he said, holding the phone to Misha.

“She wants to talk to you”; he explained emotionless.

 

“Hi Danneel”; he said. His voice was trembling with excitement.

“Hey.” She answered and Misha didn't know if she wanted small talk.

He heard the kids yell behind her.

“Misha... I wanna tell you one thing... I am not surprised by his confession and I am okay with it. But”, her voice was getting sharper, “ when I realize you hurt him in any away, break him, make him sad... I gonna show up in front of your house and kill you. And I don't care if you are the husband of my friend.”

“Same for Jensen, but I already told him”; Vicky said, who was obviously listening to the chat.

“Okay... okay. I didn't now that we have some hitmen as wives. But I promise, nothing could be further from what I want, Danneel.”

He heard her letting out a deep breath.

“That's good. So have fun...”

She chuckled and after a second he heard the peep.

 

For a moment he looked at the phone as if it was some kind of extraterrestrial device, made out of diamonds and gold, before he looked over to Jensen who still stood in the middle of the room, showing his teeth in a mischievous smile.

“Your face is priceless”, he giggled, holding his stomach.

“What had happened out there?”

Jensen came over, flop on the couch next to Misha, still smiling so brightly that his eyes were crinkling.

“She knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“That I have a crush on you. She said, it was so obvious and just a matter of time until I would realize it. That's way she was okay with this weekend. She even had talked to Vicky weeks ago.”

Jensen shook his head in disbelief.

“You have a clever girl. But I wonder....” Misha shifted on the cushion, moving his foot down from the table. “If Danneel know, because it is so obvious... to whom is it also obvious. Jeez, Jared that ol' shipping Captain.”

“You know what, Mish. A quarry of stones had crumbled down my chest. I am happy and the only thing I want to think about...” he closed the gap between him and Misha, pulling him closer “... is you. I think there some practices you have to teach me.”

“What do you have in mind?” Misha tilted his head and flicking the tip of his tongue between his teeth.

“First... how I can make you come with just my mouth... or maybe how it feels to be deep inside you, while you beg for fucking you hard”, Jensen suggested.

“Oh, is there someone getting cocky.” Misha smiled, poking with his finger against Jensen's chest.

“Any objections?” He crawled nearer until his nose was rubbing against Misha's two days old beard.

“Nope. Just an addition. I wanna teach you, how to come with me, inside you.”

Jensen breathed a kiss on the corner of Misha's mouth.

“Then we should go up. Your bed looked so cozy.”

 

He moved back and got up. He grabbed Misha's hand, pulling him onto his feet. Slowly, the dark haired began to move forwards, hissing whenever his hurting foot was touching the ground. With a dramatic eye-roll, Jensen lifted the older man.

“Wrap your legs around my waist. And don't make you heavier than you are.”

Misha did as he was told, wrapping his arms around the neck of his carrier additionally.

“Didn't know that you were that strong, Jens”, Misha smiled, when Jensen slowly carried him over to the stairs and up the steps into the first floor.

“And I didn't know that you are that heavy.”

Heavily panting, he bypassed the last meters, distracted by Misha, who was kissing him eagerly and fell together with the dark haired on the bed, burying him under his body.

He looked down , the face of Misha just inches away of his own. Slowly he memorized the wrinkles at the corner of Misha's eyes, the blue that could change from a light summer sky, to a deep dark ocean.

“I am a happy guy”, Jensen smiled, leaning down to kiss the man under him.

Misha responded furiously, all teeth and tongue. He freed his hands from under Jensen body, touching the face of the younger man. His thumbs running over the freckled face, while his tongue explored the warmth of Jensen's mouth. Jensen was grinding against him, teeth pulling at his bottom lip.

“I have the feeling you don't need lessons”, Misha gasped, when they parted, catching for air.

“Jeez, Misha. I am not a friggin' virgin and Danneel never complained”, Jensen pouted.

“Then..”, Misha leaned in again “I remember something about making me come with that sweet mouth of yours.”

Jensen stared at the men under him, licking his lip with the tip of his tongue, before he started to grin like a Cheshire Cat.

“Nothing better like that, Mish.”

He slid down at Misha's body, hands roaming over the shirt until they found the hem. There he slipped under the material, caressing the soft skin of Misha's stomach, covering the stripe of exposed skin with kisses.

Then he sashayed of the bed, to rest between Misha's legs, which were hanging half of the mattress.

“Butt up, this pants are annoying”, he smirked, patting the hips of the elder one. Misha, pressed his healthy foot against the mattress, lifting his butt and Jensen pushed down pants and boxers without ceremony. He threw the fabric onto the floor. Then his hands sneaked under Misha's thighs, lifting them until they were resting left and right of his head on his shoulders.

“That..I like”, Jensen mumbled to himself, starting to breath kisses on the exposed skin of Misha's inner thigh, slowly moving forward to the half hard cock of his friend.

Misha could feel the warm breath on his groin, awaiting Jensen lips, but the younger man, kissed his way down the other thigh instead.

“You're a fucking tease. Ripping my pants of like nothing and now”; Misha pouted, lifting his head to look down to Jensen. The sight of him between his legs, rubbing his hiatus beard against his legs, made Misha bite his own lips with a wicked smile.

Jensen fixing his gaze on Misha's blue eyes, when he lowered his mouth, licking a along the length.

Misha's eyes shut close the moment Jensen's tongue touches his cock and he let his head fall back on the mattress with a sharp exhale.

Jensen took his time to assimilate the new experiences. The texture of Misha's cock on his tongue, the salty taste of the first drops of precome running down his shaft, the feeling of first shivers, moving Misha's body.

 

It wasn't like he had imagine, it was even better.

His hand moved to the base, lifting the penis for better wrapping his mouth around it. The stretch of his lips was first a bit uncomfortable, but the moans escaping Misha's mouth made it worth doing it. Jensen slowly began to suck him in, concentrating on the first inches. His tongue was circling around the sensitive tip, nudging against the small slid at the front. This was how he loved to get sucked by Danneel and obviously Misha liked that technique as well. He had closed his eyes, his hands were fisted into the comforter underneath him.

Jensen shifted his position, taking him deeper into his mouth.

“That's sooo good... so damn good”, Misha whimpered, punting slowly into Jensen's mouth. Jensen wrapped his hand around the shaft, letting Misha fuck his fist, while he gently sucked at the glans.

“So good”, Misha repeated.

“Not good enough, if you still can talk.”

Jensen lifted the finger of his free hand to his mouth, sucking in his own finger, then he returned to lick over the tip of Misha's length.

Meanwhile is moistened finger wandered deeper, over testicles and perineum to Misha's anus. He circled around the opening before he slowly pushed into it. Misha jerked caused by the sudden penetration and let out a deep moan. The knot in his stomach started to get stronger and he felt jolts of pleasure running from his toes to the tip of his hairs.

“Yes...”, Misha groaned, pushing against Jensen's finger.

The younger man sped up, sucking and licking Misha's cock, enthusiastically.

Misha was a whimpering mess under his mouth, his fists grabbing the comforter til his knuckles turned white.

“Come for me, Babe”, Jensen hummed, between some licks. “Wanna taste you.”

Jensen added a second finger thrusting deeper into his friend, finding the sensitive spot. Misha's yelped, bucking up and Jensen could feel his mouth filled with hot come.

It would be his favorite taste, but the knowledge that he was the cause, that he was the one that made Misha screaming those sweet sounds, let him swallow every single drop. The dark haired was trembling, his muscles tensed and warm.

“Oh my god”; he breathed huskily.

He had his arms spread out of the mattress, his eyes closes. Dark strands of hair, glued against his forehead.

Jensen lifted the legs back onto the floor, crawling on the bed and snuggled himself next to the elder man, his head resting on the shoulder.

“I bite back the question how I was”, Jensen chuckled, his hand slipping under the shirt, Misha was still wearing.

“Not bad for the first try”, Misha answered playfully, breathing a kiss on top of Jensen's head.

“By the way. What are we doing with that thing poking in my hip right now?”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders, moving his head to look at Misha.

“I just wanna kiss you right now, something close without moving that much.”

“Hmm, than let us lay down comfortable, kissing passionately and I give you a hand”; Misha smirked.

A word and a blow.

They got rid of the remaining clothes and scooted back until they both were laying on the bed, Jensen on his back, Misha on his side, his head resting on one hand. The other one was teasingly wandering over Jensen's broad chest, tweaking his nipple.

“Since when”, Misha asked after a while. His fingers were moving slowly south, but his gaze still rested on Jensen's face, watching him smile with closed eyes.

“Season 9 I think. Can you remember shooting this scene, were I kicked Cas out of the bunker, although he was only just saved and rose from the dead.”

Jensen's lids moved up and Misha could see the apple green of Jensen's eyes, slowly turning into his direction.

“Yeah. Remember that scene quite well.”

“Dunno. I knew it was in character, but the gaze you gave me. So vulnerable, so lost. Those big blue eyes, the scruffy face, the tousled hair. I thought I kicked you out instead of Cas and that made my stomach cramp.”

Misha present Jensen a warm loving smile.

“And the feeling that I want you, that there is probably more then just a little crush, season 10. 'You said: Everyone except me. I’m the one who will have to watch you murder the world. So if there’s even a small chance that we can save you, I won’t let you walk out of this room.' Something happened to me...something...uhhh:”

Jensen breathed in when he felt Misha's hand around his own length, stroking up and down gingerly.

Misha leaned in, capturing Jensen's mouth. He pushed with his tongue between Jensen's lips.

“Well... Castiel is a very clever person. But I have to admit... I won't let you walk out of my life.”

 


End file.
